I've Got Your Back
by TheMightyZan
Summary: Shepard has a small obsession with a certain part of Kaidan's anatomy. It can make for a very distracting reunion. Set after the Citadel battle, when Kaidan rejoins the Normandy.


**I'm not saying that I have an obsession with Kaidan's ass. I'm also not saying that Raphael Sbarge has a nice one either. All I'm saying is I got to meet Mr. Sbarge at Dragon*Con, he was super nice despite my horribly awkward geek out, and for some reason this story popped out of my head.**

**Total coincidence.  
**

**I also get really super amused during the ass watching scene in the game.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

God, she loved his ass.

Loved the way his pants hung over it. Loved the way the fabric stretched as he walked in front of her.

Remembering, she loved the way it felt under her hands as he moved over her. Pounded into her.

She could stare all day at it.

She watched him make his way into the ship's scanning terminal. Watched as he stood, arms akimbo, and waited for the scan. She noticed every impatient twitch and shift, and the definition that appeared when his hips jutted, just slightly, to the side.

She wanted to grab it. Squeeze it.

Bite it.

Her fingers twitched by her side, and she curled them into her palm. Not a good idea. Not the best course of action. Besides if she grabbed it now, she would not be able to stop there. Not until they were both naked, and sweating.

She enjoyed a brief fantasy; naked limbs tangling, heated breath mixing. He could so easily pick her up, shove her against the wall. Her hands would be able to just reach...

She snapped out of her thoughts when he said her name. Looked at her with a raised brow, and a confused quirk of his lips.

She stifled a moan and stepped into the scanner herself.

She watched as he folded his arms over his chest, waited as the scan finished then turned, dropping a hand to hit the button and open the door to the ship.

She stopped him, curling her hands into the waistband of his pants, stepping into his back, and laying her head between his shoulders.

She didn't want him to walk away just yet.

She stopped him when he started to turn around, kept him facing away, and stared down at the curve she was so fascinated by. The nearness of him wasn't nearly enough. Not after so much time. So much distance. His scent filled her, brought back memories. Good ones, bad ones, dirty ones, sweet ones.

She had written him off. Written off what they had had after their meeting on Horizon. Though she had watched him walk away then too, almost exactly as she had just done now. Except then she had been memorizing it. Storing it away in her mind.

Spank bank, she thought, and let a smile curve her lips.

It had been two years for him. Two years to grieve and move on. Two years to suddenly wrap his brain around when he saw her again. She could understand the feelings of betrayal. The feelings of uncertainty that she was who she said she was. That's why she had tried not to let it hurt.

But it hadn't been two years of grieving for her. It had been a few months. A few months still in love. A few months of remembering. Everything. Every single moment was still clear to her. Still in the forefront of her mind.

She was going to let him leave, let him move on. Then she had gotten the message.

Gotten the message, and let herself begin imagining again.

Imagining a new reunion. One after the Collectors were dealt with. One she used to help herself keep sane when everything was going insane around her.

She would get back to Earth. Take some shore leave. Find out where he was, and get to him. She pictured herself throwing her arms around him, his lips finding hers in a kiss that was both hungry and sweet at once. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She could feel them roaming over her. Yanking at clothes and finding flesh.

Warm hands sliding over her back, across her stomach, up to her breasts. Lips taking their place as her own hands stripped him. She could imagine what the muscles of his back would feel like under her hands, could picture the freckles that dotted it.

She would take her time with his pants. Savor the moment of sliding them down, letting her fingers linger over that perfect ass. Grip it as she pulled him closer. Press her feet into it when he lifted her up. Slid inside her.

Even now she felt herself tremble when she thought of it.

Too bad it hadn't gone that way. Though she shouldn't be surprised; things usually never went that perfectly.

She didn't see him till she had been back on Earth for six months. She'd been placed under house arrest. Hadn't been able to see anyone except James and occasionally Anderson. Didn't get to meet with him privately. Instead she had seen him in passing in a hall. Had learned his life had continued to move on.

Hadn't waited for her.

Then there had been chaos. Reapers. And Mars.

First he had questioned her, then he had almost died.

She still tried to not let it hurt. Still tried to bury what she felt because she didn't know what else to do with it.

She tried not to think about the fact that mere friends and acquaintances had believed in her. Stood by her, while he continuously turned away. Didn't believe.

Even Anderson and Hackett had never really stopped trusting in her. Trusted her to do the right thing, while the one who had claimed, again and again, to love her had looked at her with mistrust in his eyes.

If she could change her heart she would. If she could make him just another soldier, just another friend, she would.

If she could find an ass even half as tempting, hair half as soft, lips half as tender, she would.

God, she would do it in a heartbeat.

I'll never doubt you again.

He had said that. Said it after the standoff they had had. After she had been through the most terrifying moment of her life. After she had been afraid, deathly afraid, that she would have to shoot him.

And to make it an even more shit day, it had been followed by Thane dying.

She shivered again, but this time for a horrible reason.

I've got your back.

Another thing he had said, and shook her hand, like a good coworker would. She had felt every single point of contact between their palms. Every single muscle twitch as his fingers had tightened around hers.

She wanted to have his back. And front. Top and bottom.

Her fingers tightened their hold around his waistband, knuckles digging into the small of his back. She felt him shift under her forehead. Impatient. Confused. Unsure. She knew he wanted to turn around, but she couldn't face it. Not yet.

Even with the constant statements of love she couldn't be sure he wouldn't turn her away. Again.

She didn't think she could stand it. Was very sure she might shatter completely.

"I'm so glad you didn't die."

The words were tight, strained with emotion that she had no desire for him to hear. She felt him stiffen, just slightly, and knew he had heard it anyway.

She pulled her hands away, lifted her head. Took a deliberate step back.

Not the time. Not the place.

She brushed past him, hit the button, and watched the door slide open silently.

She kept calm as she walked away. Pushed down the thrill she felt knowing he would be there, on her ship. Accessible. Pushed down the terror that they would never be what they once were. Or even close to it.

She did, however, let herself hope that he watched her ass like she did his.


End file.
